UNTITLED! old title: Can i choose?
by MandyIrene
Summary: Cedric is trying to decide between the two women he loves. NEW CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione! No Hermione come back!" Cedric said as he walked down the hall.

_'What am I going to do? I can't have a baby. It will ruin everything with Cho and I. Hermione could be expelled. What am I going to do?'_ Cedric thought as he slowed down from chasing Hermione almost to the Gryffindor common room._'I mean I __love__ Hermione and I __love__ Cho, but getting a girl pregnant, this is almost unreal._

"Cedric? Cedric, hello you going to talk to me?" Cho spoke as she was standing before him.

" Oh, hey baby, how have you been." Cedric replied hoping not to sound too depressed.

"Okay," she said between breaths. " I have been missing you where have you been?"

"Just around." Cedric stated hoping Cho wouldn't notice the large hicky on his neck from Hermione.

"What's that?" said Cho. "What's that on your neck?"

" Oh, honey, you gave that to me last week. Remember?"

" Oh yes, maybe I can make another one." Cho grabbed Cedric's arm and pulled him into the classroom nearby. Not realizing who was watching, Cho didn't see Hermione walk by. Cedric did. He looked at her and realized where his life was going.

He didn't know what he was going to do. The woman he loved was standing right in front of him. The other woman he loved was pregnant with his baby. How as he going to explain this to everybody? He thought … _hmmm, whom do I love more? Wait I cant choose. What am I going to do. How? Why? Why me? Why not Krum? _A million things were running through his mind, how could he fix it?


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric pulled away from Cho. I love you baby but I have to go to class. Cho pulled him towards her just for one more kiss.

"Sorry" she said "I just needed one more."

Cedric laughed and walked towards potions. _How can I do this to Cho. If I am going to have a baby I am going to have to be man enough to take care of him. _Cedric thought walking a little slower than usual. _I love Cho I really do, she does get on my nerves sometimes though. Would I rather have her or Hermione? Hermione is so much more.. well what's the word?_

"OUCH!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize. I didn't even see you there. I truly am sorry." Cedric said realizing he had just run into Hermione's best friend, Ginny Weasley. Cedric picked up her books repeated the word sorry three or four more times then walked on.

Okay… so here is what I am going to do. I am going to tell Cho we need to break up because I need some alone time. No, I should tell her the truth. No I just should stay with her. No that would hurt Hermione. Okay, I will just tell her what I did. No! Okay, final decision. Well I will just break up with her. Okay there we go. I've got it!

"Cedric…Cedric its me Hermione I need to talk to you."

Cedric turned around and saw her bouncy hair running down the hall.

"Yeah" Cedric said

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I think I have a plan."

**Sorry guys, I know it isn't long. But, keep the reviews coming and I will write more, longer chapters!**

**Love Yall!**

**--Mandy**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what are you going to do?" questioned Hermione.

"Well I think I am going to break up with her."

"Break up with who?" Cedric was in shock to turn around and see Cho's eyes right before him.

"Oh, nothing honey, what are you doing here anyway I thought you were going to class?"

Cedric said, knowing Hufflepuffs were bad liars. But, Cho was ditzy she was different.

"I forgot my wand I think I left it in that dorrway over there. Where we were Hun. But, I guess I could say the same about you."

"Oh, **McGonagall wrote me a pass so I could help this lovely lady out." Cedric said, ** **McGonagall did write him a pass… yesterday. He thought.**

**"Okay, love you baby. Meet after school?"**

**"Yeah" Cedric replied.**

**Cho stood up and kissed Cedric.**

**"ughhmmmm" Hermione said, agitated.**

**"O sorry Hermione" said Cho**

**"Its Okay Cedric and I just have some business to attend to."**

**"Okay" Cho replied "bye baby" she said and winked at Cedric.**

**_Baby… Baby. Why wont that word out of my head? _Hermione thought. _I'm going to have a baby… a baby. I am going to be a mum._**

**"Hermione… snap out of it. Hello…Hermione." Cedric said.**

**"Oh sorry Cedric just had some thoughts about US."**

**_US… US. Why wont that word out of my head? _Cedric thought. _We're going to be an us… US. I am going to be a dad._**

**"Cedric… snap out of it. Hello…Cedric." Hermione said. "Wow it was almost like we had the same thoughts. Almost as if we were connected."**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, that was weird." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, I know. Well anyways what were we talking about?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what you are going to do." Hermione answered.

"I think I am going to break up with her, because the baby is more important. But, I was thinking we need to tell Dumbledore about everything." Cedric said, worried.

"Okay well good luck! I love you." Hermione pulled Cedric into the corridor next to them. She looked around the gently kissed his lips, remembering the way it felt when he touched her. Cedric pulled back.

"I have to attend to business. We will meet later in my room." Cedric said while leaning in for just one more kiss.

"Cho, Cho." Cedric yelled down the hall. Cho turned around.

"Yeah baby." She said "I have to get to class."

"Well this is important." Cedric frowned. " Baby, we have to break up. Its not you it is me, I am sorry; I understand how you must feel. However, I just have a lot of things going on in my life right now and I don't think I can be with you anymore."

"So, that is what has been going on. Well I think I understand." Cho said sobbing as she turned to go.

"Don't hate me." Cedric said pulling her back. He kissed her forehead and as she turned to go, she said, "I never will."

By this time, tears were rolling down Cedric's face. He loved her, yes. Nevertheless, he loved Hermione, and the baby just a little more. 'I didn't want to hurt her, I never did. However, something about Hermione just made me so happy. I never wanted to be without her. I love her more than anyone else ever could.'

Cedric looked down and pulled a little box out of his pocket, containing a ring. He thought 'I really love her.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow." Cedric woke up from his long and almost endless dream, to a knock at his door. It was Cho; Cedric had missed all of Monday's classes due to sleeping late. Cedric got out of bed and opened the door. " Hey Cho, are we still going out?"

" Of course honey, why?

"Well, I guess I just had a odd dream." Cedric said, leaning in to kiss Cho's cheek.

"Okay well, I had your back today. I told all of your teachers you were ill."

"Thanks babe." Cedric went to close the door and Cho pushed it open. " I'm going to go back to bed, I don't feel so well."

"Can't I come to bed with you?"

"After my dream last night I don't think that is such a good idea."

" Oh come on baby, I wont be naughty, I will keep all of my clothes on."

"Okay I guess." Cedric closed the door and went to lye down on the bed. Cho came behind him laying next to him on the bed placing her head on his chest.

"What was your dream about baby?"

" Oh nothing, it was just kind of shocking to see what my life could be like because of one silly mistake. Hey, if you ever suspect I am cheating please just tell me. Okay?"

" Okay, I think I am smart enough to know. I am a Ravenclaw you know." She always liked to dangle that in front of his face. Cedric was definitely proud of his house, being the lead man and the star of the Quidditch team and everything. Hufflepuffs didn't quite have the reputation for their brains as Ravenclaws did. Cedric quickly fell asleep.

---- --- ---- --- -- -- - --- -- --- - --

-- -- - - -- - - --- -- --

---- -- -- - --- - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -

Hermione sat up in her bed, and thought to herself… What time is it? Wow, that was the weirdest dream.

Then, suddenly a knock came at the door. It was Ron. They had a secret knock they had made up a couple of summers ago. Ron was still convinced it was " Cool"

**AUTHORS NOTE. I understand completely this chapter is not complete. I will finish though. If you are reading this the weekend of Memorial day I am just now writing this give me a day or two to finish. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

--Mandy


End file.
